The Lucky Ticket
by GiantAndTheJew
Summary: Rachel Berry's sister, Quinn Fabray has entered an auction to spend one day with pop hit sensation, Finn Hudson. Rachel could care less about his fame and success, but Quinn would die for him. What will fate have in store for them? (Rating is probably not accurate. Sorry)
1. The Lucky Ticket

**Hey Guys! This is my new story! Hopefully it gets good reviews! I may not be the best writer, but I'm not the worst! Enjoy**

**I do not own glee! **

**I wish I did though.**

"Do I have to go in Quinn" I asked the teenage blonde in front of me.

"Come on sis, you promised!"

"Ugh fine." I stammered inside and was stopped by a skinny boy who handed me a ticket.

"Don't lose the ticket or you'll lose the chance to spend the day with the one and only, Finn Hudson."

Quinn looked at me while her eyes were overflowing with happiness at the thought of spending a whole day with her idol and hero. I took the ticket and hurried inside with Quinn.

Me and Quinn were step-sisters. Quinn's mother died giving birth to her sister who died as well. My parents split up because my mother caught my father having an affair with Quinn's dad. Shelby, my mom, decided to leave me and I was stuck with my dad and my new sister! At first, Quinn and I hated each other. After two years of living with my dad, Leroy, and her dad, Hiram, we figured we might as well get along. It's been a growing relationship since then. I'm 5 years older than Quinn and we've basically grown up together.

Quinn Fabray as every other girl her age is obsessed with the pop hit sensation, Finn Hudson. It's either his cockiness or the way he parties with his friends that drives me nuts. I hate him! Quinn in the other hand sees no harm in him. That's another reason why I hate him. He blinds people with his charm and thinks that everyone has to love him.

I was brought back to reality with teenage girls screaming at the top of their lungs. Finn Hudson finally arrived to the building, 15 minutes late might I add. He was wearing an unbuttoned plaid shirt with a black shirt underneath and some black jeans. He was handed a microphone and started his mini concert.

The first song he sang was his debut single called 'Different' . It talks about how every single girl is beautiful and unique. I know that that caring part of him is a facade, since he has only ever dated models. Two minutes in, I got tired of standing and looked at Quinn and said, "Listen, I'm tired of standing. I'm going to be back there at the table. Stay here! Okay?" Without a glance my way, she nodded and screamed "Okay!"

Finn Hudson sang song after song after song until he started with the closing number called "Sunshine". I was sitting down on a little stool and eyed a vending machine. I went up to it and got myself some water. As I stood up my phone vibrated. I looked at the bright screen and saw that my best friend, Jonathan, had sent me a picture. It was of me as a little girl, with a funny caption that I didn't have a chance to read. I heard my name being called and looked to see Quinn screaming my way.

"Rachel! Get over here! They're gonna call the winner of the raffle." I put my phone away without responding to the message and made my way to Quinn. She orders me to take my ticket out. I do as I'm told.

"Okay ladies," the announcer starts. "This is how it will work. We will pick a ticket from this big bowl over here." He points to the white bowl. "If we pick your ticket, you will come up to the stage, introduce yourself, and then Mr. Hudson will be waiting for you. You will have the choice to walk or get driven in a limo. Trading tickets will not be permitted. We will start right now."

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I looked around and everybody was serious about this raffle. The announcer's hand slowly made its way toward the bowl. The teenagers' head slowly rose, anticipating the announcement. The announcer slowly swirled his hand in the bowl and took out a white piece of thick paper. He put the microphone near his face, looked at the ticket and said "3. 1. 2. 2. 6. 8." " Ahhhhhhhh!" A loud shriek came from next to me. It was Quinn.

"I got it! I got it! I got those numbers!" She screeched. I looked up and saw the hope in all of those teenage girls' face crumble apart. Quinn started to calm down as the adrenaline rush seemed to fade and made her way up to the stage. The announcer started "Hello young lady what is your name?" "Quinn. My name is Quinn." I was growing a bit annoyed as I realized that my day got a lot more tiring. Quinn kept rambling on and on about how Finn Hudson saved her life and blah.

Deep in my thoughts, I was interrupted by a pair of hands grabbing me. "Quinn stop it!" I yelled as she kept pulling me towards backstage. "Come on! We don't want to keep him waiting."

"Quinn I'm not so sure about this, I mean did you even ask the dads? I had an audition today too, that audition might be my one and only ..."

"RACHEL!" Quinn interrupted my rambling."This is my one chance to meet my idol, the dads said it was okay as long as you came with me." She tried reasoning, but as if reading my insecurities she continued. "What if you had one chance to meet the one and only Barbara Streisand? This is my chance to meet the one and only Finn Hudson. Please Rachel!"

She did have a point. Even though I hate the living guts out of Finn Hudson, he is Quinn's hero. And I'm denying her the one chance of meeting him. With a nod from me Quinn's face beamed with happiness. "Can we keep it short please?" I pleaded.

The smile never leaving her face, Quinn responded, "Nope. I want as much time as we can get with him." I rolled my eyes at her and let her lead the way. It took about 3.5 minutes to get to where we needed to be to finally meet Finn Hudson. It was a small room with a couch and a small coffee table. The walls were white and the rug had a couple of stains. Quinn's grip on my hand grew stronger as she heard footsteps outside the door. It opened.

A big, tall, man walked in. Definitely not Finn Hudson. The big, tall man was very handsome. He had a grim line as his mouth, sandy blonde hair and was very tall and broad. We made eye contact for a second. I'm lucky I decided to go with some short shorts and a black top that stopped just above my belly button. I smiled a flirty smile at him and surprisingly he took his grim line and curved it upwards showing the deepest dimple I had ever seen. Interrupting our moment came in Finn Hudson. He had changed into a suit and greeted Quinn.

He used his charm and made Quinn melt right where she was standing. "Hey beautiful!" He said with a cheery voice. He took her hand and kissed it. "H-hi" Quinn responded stuttering. He was so annoying. I rolled my eyes and he caught me. "And who might this be?" He asked staring at me for a moment too long. I avoided his stare, while Quinn answered his question.

"She's my older sister, Rachel, she'll be joining us today. Is that ok?"

"Of course." He answered with a wicked grin that I did not appreciate. "My friend Theo over here might need someone to hang out with." He went over to the big, tall man now identified as Theo. My gosh this might be a longer day than what I had imagined.

**Review! Criticisms, Comments, Anything! I love you all !**


	2. An Interesting Day

**A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews! Greatly appreciated 3 Loved all of them!**

**There was a comment saying if this was a PuckleBerry story, and it wasn't originally, but I'll be sure to include a lot of it ;) Umm I'm pretty sure Finchel will be endgame. So yeah, that's it.**

**I do NOT own Glee! I wish I did though.**

**Enjoy. **

Of course the only person who would choose to walk on a summer day in Los Angeles is my sister. I tried convincing her to take the limo, but she said that she wanted to have a better connection with him.

I left both Finn and Quinn take the middle of the sidewalk. In California the sidewalks are huge. I stayed in the corner casually looking inside the mannequins of the different boutiques. It was when something caught my attention. It was an antique necklace that would become mine shortly. I had tons of money and nothing to actually spend it on.

I've been working in an interior design office and the pay is extraordinary. I'm the assistant of the boss' assistant. I just help Mr. Puckerman with designs if he needs the help, which he usually does. If you see him, you would not think he is as successful as he is. He shaved his head a couple years back in the form of a Mohawk. He's super nice and I have the confidence to say he is my friend.

I felt someone staring and it dragged me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see Finn Hudson staring at me. Time passed and passed and I turned to him again and still he was staring. It was getting kind of creepy. Quinn would try to make conversation with him and he would respond with one syllable words.

"Have you ever had any pets?" Quinn asked innocently.

He turned to her and said, "Nope." The disappointment in Quinn's face at yet another one syllable word was noticeable from a mile away. I tried to ignore his staring and looked at my phone. When I turned on my iPhone, I instantly saw that I never answered Jonathan's message. I looked at the photo and recognized it immediately. It was my 4th birthday party and Jonathan spilled fruit punch in my new dress and I smacked him. My mother felt the need to take a photo before going to help him. The message said…

**You still have this aggressiveness inside of you? ;) **

I smiled at the thought of the four year old version of us fighting. I stared at the message until a husky voice came after me. "Is that you?" Scared, I shut my phone off and turned around quickly to see who it was. Finn.

The smirk on his face got me nervous. Even though it was still daylight and we were in one of the busiest streets in L.A I took a step back just in case. He stared at me and I stared back. He broke the stare-off as he cocked his head forward. I thought of what he was doing, it dawned on me that I still haven't answered his question.

"U-Umm yea, th-that's me." I stuttered.

"Can I see the photo again? I barely got to see it because of how fast you turned around." He smiled at me. I don't know why, but I felt flushed. Why am I having this reaction? I tried thinking of a reason to say no and couldn't find one. So I took out my phone and put the picture on the screen. He concentrated hard on the photo and then smiled. He inched closer until his mouth was right next to my ear. I shuffled uncomfortably as I felt his hot breath on my ear.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." He whispered. I could feel his smirk as he talked. Was he satisfied about something? Did he know the reaction he was getting from me? Or was it because of his bad joke? My mind was filling up with thoughts when I realized his head was still nuzzled in my neck. At that moment Quinn walks out of the shop with Theo. Her smile drops into a frown filled with…. sadness? Anger? I couldn't really tell, but it was not happiness.

I'm not sure why her mood dropped. Then I looked to my right and saw her hero TOO close to me. Quinn didn't say anything and grabbed Finn towards her. She started to show him everything she bought and he couldn't seem less interested.

It was around 5:00 in the afternoon when little miss 16 year old decided she wanted coffee. Something was definitely wrong because Quinn hates coffee. She wouldn't look at me since she came out of that store. She's been holding on to Finn's arm and has been acting plain weird. I decided to ignore her and finally answer Jon's text,

**Yes, but why do you ask? ;) **

Feeling confident in my answer I send it. We all step into the Starbucks. Quinn took my order so I took a seat with Theo. Once again Quinn didn't let Finn out of her sight and took her with him. So here I sat with Theo.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"22."He responds shortly.

"How many years have you been working with ?" I ask trying to get a longer response.

"5." He responds shortly yet again.

"Do you always talk like that?" I have the audacity to ask with an attitude.

His brow furrowed. "I'll have you know Ms. Berry, that I am a very talkative person. I guess I'm just intimated."

"By what?" I ask even more interested. In the corner of my eye I see Finn and Quinn coming back with our orders.

"Your beauty." He responds looking down and I think he blushed. I was about to respond when we were interrupted by the superstar and evil queen. That's her new nickname, since that's how she's acting. Quinn made Theo stand up and sit next to me so she could sit next to Finn. I had no problem with that since Theo might actually like me.

The evil queen twirled her hair in between her fingers and pushed out her chest trying to get Superstar's attention. It didn't work. His stare was fixed on me and Theo. He looked angry for some reason. I have to admit I haven't flirted so much since Jesse St. James. It felt good. Theo would laugh at my corny jokes and I would laugh at his.

We ended up leaving Starbucks after much, much, MUCH flirting. Theo was a nice guy and I really took a liking of him. It was about 6:00 and my feet were tired of walking around all day. I was starting to get worried because Jon hadn't texted me back and he was one of those fast-texters. I put the thought in the back of my mind as me and Theo walked behind Finn and Quinn. We were heading to go take Quinn back home. Its moments like these that I wish I would've been driving my car all day. So now I have to take Quinn home then walk myself home. I would stay at home with the dads, but I don't think I'll fit in their small apartment. After I moved out they moved into a 2 bedroom apartment in the best part of town. They are very luxurious people.

When we got to the tall building, Quinn asked Finn, "Would you mind taking me out to dinner sometime?" The smile on her face was saying "I want _more_ than just dinner." When she asked him this he looked me straight in the eye. I was shocked at his action so I mimicked his movements from earlier and cocked my head to the front telling him to answer her.

Not taking his eyes away from me he answered her. "Sure, I think that would be amazing." A pang of jealousy flooded my body, but just as I started thinking about it, Theo pulled me to the side and asked me the same question Quinn asked Finn. "Will you have dinner with me? Nothing too fancy, but I would love to get to know you better." The sweetness in his voice made me feel like I had no other choice than to say "Yes!" You can totally tell his excitement because he grabbed me and pulled me up into a really big bear hug.

As he let me go he gave me a kiss on the cheek and saw the stern look that his boss was giving him. He stepped back and we all walked inside the tall building. Awkward silence overtook the lousy elevator music. I don't even know why it was so awkward. We made our way to the door, but before we could even put the key in the lock, the door flew open. Hiram and Leroy came out and attacked me. I haven't seen them since Thanksgiving and obviously they've missed me. I give them a hug. Then they turn to Quinn oblivious that there is a super famous person right in front of their eyes.

"Dad and daddy," Quinn starts, "Remember that raffle I won?" The dads nod. "This is Finn Hudson. _The_ Finn Hudson." The dads greet him and nothing else really happens. We are just standing there in awkward silence once again. Both dads made their way inside. And still all you heard was silence. I see Finn staring daggers into my back. I'm not sure why, but that's what he's doing. Quinn was the one to disturb the quiet. "So! I'll see you soon?" She asks Finn with a huge smile on her face.

"Yup." He answers with half interest. Quinn gives him a tight hug and goes inside. He stares at me with confusion. "Why aren't you going inside with her?" He asks me.

"Maybe, because I don't live here." I answer him with cockiness.

"Oh okay. How are you going to get home?" He asks me innocently. His question is sincere which is not what I was expecting.

I turn to Theo and say "I was hoping you would take me." Theo shakes his head and you can see the sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, but I can't. I have some things to take care of." I just nod. I feel disappointed. Both of us just stare at each other.

"AHEM!" Finn speaks up, "Theo, go right ahead. Do whatever you have to do, I'll take home." I look at him in shock. _Did he really just say that? NO. I don't want to go home with him. _I just smile at him and say "No thanks, I think I'll go home alone."

"Aww come on! Its dark outside and I don't know if you've noticed but Los Angeles isn't the safest place in the world." I look at him and he's right. I turn to Theo and hug him before he goes.

"Have a nice night." I tell him. "Goodnight, beautiful." He answers making me blush. He turns around and takes the stairs. I found it quite odd, but didn't mention it. I turn around and there he is. This is the closest I've seen him. I've felt him close before, but now I notice that he has the most adorable freckles across his nose and cheeks… I stop thinking about how cute he is and just make my way to the elevator. He follows behind. I looked at my phone and saw a very interesting message from Jon. The doors close and all I can think is 'this ought to be a fun walk.'

**A/N (2)- The puckleberry scenes will hopefully start next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wont include a lot of the walk home in the next chapter because I know it might be getting a little bit boring. **

**Just hang with me… this story get interesting! I promise!**

**Review! Criticisms, Comments, Anything! I love you all!**


	3. A Walk To Remember Part 1

**I hope you guys aren't TOO mad at the long wait. If you are I'm sorry. Life just crept up on me. I will definitely continue this story. I'm not sure where I'm headed with it, so if you have any ideas just Private Message me or DM me on Twitter. I'm open to anything. Now enough of my blabbering and here is the newest chapter of 'The Lucky Ticket'**

**I do NOT own Glee. I wish I did though!**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

"You know you're a pervert right?" I said to the Incredible Hulk next to me. He really is giant or am I just small? I don't know, but he is a good foot taller than me.

With a wounded expression, he smirked and said, "Me? A pervert? How?

This question was music to my ears. I get to insult him without even knowing. "Well for starters, you asked my 16 year old sister out on a date." He lifted his hand as to stop my talking.

"Um I asked your sister out for a good reason, not because of her age."

"And this reason is?"

"You'll know soon enough." He answered with a sly smile. It got silent. It wasn't uncomfortable though. It was nice. I checked my phone and saw a new message from the one and only Jonathan.

**I NEED A FAVOR FROM YOU. ARE YOU UP TO IT. DONT ANSWER, JUST MEET ME AT CENTRAL PARK TOMORROW AT NOON. **

With a smile I put the phone away in my back pocket anxious for Jon's proposition. I am taken away from my thoughts by a voice coming next to me and I realize that I'm still walking with Frankenteen. This is officially the longest walk ever!

"You know every time I look at your phone Jonathan's name pops up. What is he? Is he like your boyfriend or something?" His invasion of privacy is not welcome.

"What's it to you?" I ask.

"Nothing, just curious."

"Jonathan's not my type, I've got my sight set on someone else." I respond to him. I look up at Finn and his smirking face is gone and his mouth is replace by a thin line.

"Theo" his voice cracks. I've never seen him like this.

Trying to ignore the subject I straighten my back and say "We're here!" He leans in and gives me an unexpected hug. His lips linger near my ear. "Dream of me, I know I'll dream of you." With a kiss on the cheek he's gone. I lift my hand to my face where I still feel his lips.

**A/N 2- This is one of my shortest chapter and I'm sorry. So I'm going to post another chapter in an hour or so. Look out for updates. Sorry for the long time and here's to make up for it. **

**Review, Comment, Follow **

**Love you guys xx**


	4. A Walk To Remember Part 2

**Hey Guys! I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I ended up falling asleep. (Sorry) I just wanted to take this time and thank all of you for sticking with me and the story. It means a lot to me that you guys are liking it which keeps me motivated to write more. So here you go:**

**I do NOT own Glee. I wish I did though. **

**Enjoy :)**

I awoke to the sound of the birds chirping outside my window. The time is 5:00 am. It's such a calm sound; you barely get to hear it in New York. I soaked the peacefulness in and just laid in my bed, thinking of the day ahead of me. I have to go find out Jonathan's plan and to an audition for an off-broadway show, and take Quinn to the mall. My schedule is not as packed as it usually is; for that I am grateful. I quickly got up from the most comfortable space on Earth, my bed, and made my way to the bathroom. The warm shower was exactly what I needed. From all the walking I did yesterday, my muscles are sore. I kind of liked it though. I think I might walk today. The drops of water dripped from my hair as I picked up the blow dryer and passed it through my hair.

Opening the closet door I picked out a white shirt to go along with my peach shorts. It's one of my favorite outfits. I looked at my phone and saw 3 new messages. I went to the kitchen, eyes transfixed on my phone and looked for some coffee. I quickly drop the phone on the counter because there is no coffee... anywhere. Now I'm angry. I pick up my purse, phone, black cardigan and make my way to the grocery store a couple of blocks away from my apartment. Now I get to focus on my phone.

I have a message from Jonathan: "**Don't forget. Noon!**" It makes my lips quirk up.

I reply. "**Dont worry I got it marked on my calendar.**" With a grin on my face, I look at the other 2 messages. I have one from my dad's telling me Goodnight and I have a strange number that I have never seen before.

It read: "**We should walk together more often**"

Without hesitation I know who it is and my heart skips a beat. "**Finn? How'd you get my number?**" I text back with anger or fear. I can't tell which.

His reply is instantaneous. "**I have my ways. ;)"**

I answer. **"Well tell me Mr. Pervert, should I be scared of your stalker tendencies?"**

Once again, his reply is received in an instant. "**Still calling me a pervert eh? And Ms. Fabray I don't think my 'stalker' tendencies should be a problem.**"

I answer. "**You're stalking abilities seem to be failing being that you don't know my last name. Ms. Fabray is my sister. I am Ms. Berry.**"

I look up from my phone to find that I have arrived self consciously to the super market. My phone vibrates and I ignore it. I get my coffee beans and head home. I practice my lines for Evita drinking my fresh coffee. I know it's a distraction from talking to Superstar Finn Hudson, but I can't take it, I get up and grab my phone

"**Nice last name. I'm suddenly craving a Berry. ;)**"

I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! He is TOO a pervert. I have the urge to fire something back that will get him angry or mad. I know just the way to do it. I reply.

**"I'm sure that you can go to the grocery store and buy yourself some of your favorite berries and do you have Theo's number? ;)**" I don't know why I believe this will get him mad, but I feel that whenever I talk about his body guard he gets tense and a little bit jealous even. He doesn't reply. I'm shocked. I think it actually worked.

The time is 11:30 and I am debating wether to take my car, or just walk. I decide on walking: it's great exercise. I get to the park and find Jonathan sitting on one of the benches. I look at him and try to imagine how my life would be without him. I can't. We are best friends and it's

inevitable. He has been there for me through the bullying, tears, and smiles. I thank him everyday for that.

"Hey cupcake!" He cheers when he spots me. "How have you been? Fill me in. It's been 3 days since I last saw you, far too long." He smiles.

His smile makes me smile, "Oh you know the norm. I've been going to audition after audition, spending more time with Quinn and hanging out with famous superstars."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Okay first, love the outfit babe. Second, I want a hotdog from that stand over there. And third WHAT DO YOU MEAN HANGING OUT WITH SUPERSTARS?" We make our way to the hotdog stand. I despise the food from any cart or stand in New York. It's horrifying to put something in your mouth that someone else has touched.

"Bee I don't know if you know who he is. Quinn adores him, as does every other teenage girl, and adult women in the world ,except me! He is Finn H-"

"_The _Finn Hudson?"

"Yes. Quinn won the 'spend an afternoon with Finn Hudson raffle'. He ended up walking me home last night." Jon's face at this instant is worth capturing. He is speechless. Something I've never seen before. He pays the old man at the stand as he gets his hot dog. We turn around and both of us bump into a couple behind us. I hear an all to familiar shriek coming from the young girl I bumped into. As I look up, I see my sister, Quinn, and the face I reckon to see, Finn Hudson.


	5. Confused Part 1

**A/N- Hey guys, so I'll probably upload one chapter today and one tomorrow. I really don't know where I'm headed with this story... Like AT ALL. So it will take some time to get some real Finchel action. Um Puckleberry will definitely start next chapter and yeah. **

**I do NOT own Glee. I wish I did though. **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

I hear the loudest squeal come next to me. It's Jon. I'm guessing it has to do with the fact that this is the closest he's ever been to a celebrity. I smile at his little outburst, it's so unlike Jonathan. He is usually so calm and collected unlike right now. I stare up into _his_ eyes and I realize that he's looking at me as if he's seen a ghost. I don't understand why a celebrity is staring at me like that, shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't I be the one starstruck, speechless? I choose to ignore it and give my attention to Quinn.

"Quinnie! I'm so glad you're here! It saves me a trip to pass by the Dads penthouse. As you know the Dads are going to their annual anniversary cruise and you need a babysitter -" I was interrupted.

"No I don't. I am fully capable of staying at home and watching myself!" Quinn stated with a death glare my way.

"Well it's not up to you is it? You are still not an adult and as your older sister I will take care of you." Quinn just stared. "End of discussion!"

Then Finn chimed in,uninvited, "Isn't this a coincidence? Quinn texted me if I wanted to go to the park. Obviously I agreed; I didn't expect to bump into you or ..." He looked over at Jonathan.

"Jonathan Groff, but everyone calls me Jon, future broadway star!" Answered Jon. I smiled. Now this is the Jon I know. Gosh I love him. "Nice seeing you again Finn and the Dads will drop you off tonight at 9:30." I say directing my attention back to Quinn. "Have a nice afternoon, C'mon Jon we have work to do." I quickly grab my best friends hand and walk away.

* * *

I awoke not to the sound of birds chirping, but Quinn's blow dryer. It was the loudest thing I've ever heard. I think I went partly deaf. I looked at my alarm and it is 5:00 in the morning.I went to go see what my precious little sister is doing up at this hour.

"Quinn." I try. She doesn't hear me. "QUINN." I try again nothing. "QUINN!" I finally scream. She turns around. "What in the world are you doing up at this hour? It's summer! Kids your age sleep until noon and play video games all afternoon. Why not you?"

She turned around, her face was filled with makeup, that didn't look very pleasing to the eye. "I'm meeting Finn's brother today and I want to look perfect, but everything's turning out horrible."

"Can I at least help with the makeup?" I ask her with amusement. "How old is he anyway?"

"Finn is 19 and his birthday is next month." She said

"That's nice to know, but I meant Finn's brother."

"Oh," she said a little embarrassed, "he's my age, 16."

"Quinn why couldn't you have a crush on a guy like him? A guy your own age. I'm sorry to tell you, but honestly your relationship with Finn grosses me out and-"

"Me too." Quinn said honestly, "I mean he is a delicious sight, but when he talks, I feel like I'm an old person. He asks me about my future goals and family, a lot about you and me, and it gets tiresome sometimes. I want to be carefree."

"Is that why you're getting all pretty today? To impress his brother?"

"Yeah." She answered, head bowed, as if guilty. GUILTY ABOUT WHAT?

"Then let's get you ready." I said.

I had to get to work and I was still thinking of Jon's proposition.

Someone knocked on the door at 9:30 am and Quinn rushed to go open it. Then I knew it had to be Finn and his brother. I was reading the newspaper and eating a bagel when two giant brothers walked into the kitchen. I was wearing a tight fitted nude skirt that showed enough of my legs and a white, silky, button down shirt that had enough cleavage. It was my work attire. I had to go in half an hour. 'Hey guys!' I said. Out of nowhere, I stand up and give the 16 year old, Sam, a hug. I look at his brother, stand on my tippy toes and put my head in the crook of Finn's neck. I can feel his smile.

'Hey!' They both respond in unison. Quinn quickly grabs both boys and takes them with her. She doesn't even look at me. Finn's eyes never leave my body as he is carried out of my apartment. All of them wave goodbye. Now I have to get to work. The whole way there I can't stop thinking _why did I hug Finn Hudson?_

* * *

**_A/N 2- I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow xP. Um so I have chosen not to reveal Jon's proposition until it is necessary. It might be soon, so don't panic._**

**_Did you like it? Let me know!_**

**Review, Favorite, Follow 3 **


End file.
